This invention relates generally to a tilt release system for releasing the locking mechanism of a tilt steering column of an automotive vehicle.
A tilt steering column allows an operator of a vehicle to adjust the height and angle of the steering wheel depending on the operator's stature, seat position and comfort. Typically, the steering wheel can be moved to an uppermost position to allow the operator or driver to get in and out of the driver's seat more easily.
A locking mechanism is provided to retain the steering column in an adjusted position. The locking mechanism must be released to adjust the steering column. Typically, the locking mechanism is released by rearward actuation of a lever on the steering column. If the vehicle is involved in a crash of sufficient magnitude to cause collapse of the steering column, there may be a rearward impact on the lever which will accidentally release the locking mechanism. When this happens, the steering wheel will move to its uppermost position due to the large return spring provided for this purpose. In its uppermost position, the steering wheel is in an unfavorable position with respect to the driver should the airbag accidentally deploy. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to maintain the steering wheel locked in a predetermined fixed position without tilting during a crash.